Cardiac rhythm management devices are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. A pacemaker, for example, is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate and/or artificially restoring AV conduction. Other cardiac rhythm management devices are designed to detect atrial and/or ventricular tachyarrhythmias and deliver electrical stimulation in order to terminate the tachyarrhythmia in the form of a cardioversion/defibrillation shock or anti-tachycardia pacing. Certain combination devices may incorporate all of the above functionalities.
Cardiac rhythm management devices such as described above monitor the electrical activity of heart via one or more sensing channels so that pacing pulses or defibrillation shocks can be delivered appropriately. Such sensing channels include implanted leads which have electrodes disposed internally near the heart, which leads may also be used for delivering pacing pulses or defibrillation shocks. Implanted leads, however, may inadvertently have potentials imposed upon them arising from non-cardiac muscle tissue, such as skeletal muscle. This undesirable signal is referred to as myopotential noise. The implanted leads may also act as antennas for extraneous electromagnetic fields, referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Examples of EMI sources include environmental noise, such as 60 Hz power line noise, or radiation from cellular telephones or electronic article surveillance systems. When any of these sources are coupled, either individually or in combination, to the implanted leads of a cardiac rhythm management device, signals are produced in the device's sensing channels which may be misinterpreted as cardiac electrical activity, thus causing inappropriate inhibition of pacing and/or inappropriate delivery of defibrillation shocks. The present invention relates to means for dealing with such noise in cardiac rhythm management devices.